Easter Day Event 2011
The Easter Day Event 2011 was a Gaia Online event. Overview Event explained As soon as Gaians signed onto the site they were introduced to the event by receiving a Gaia Achievements badge as well as a hidden bunny. NPC:Diedrich and the NPC:Easter Bunny are in a full-on Easter egg finding feud, and each of them wanted Gaians help. There were hidden eggs around Gaia, some easier to find than others. Gaians who scooped up eggs for their team—won Diedrich and Easter Bunny items—by poking around. Event timeline * Apr 18 - Event soft launch ** Event begins ** Mini comic update: Bunnyfire of the Vanities * Apr 19 - Mini comic update: Diedrich Everlasting * Apr 22 - The battle for Easter supremacy rages on! * Apr 25 - Event ends * Apr 27 - Announcement of winning team: E-Corp ** Mini comic update: Feaster * May 5 - zOMG! Easter event begins Event conclusion The winner was the Easter Bunny with team, E-Corp. The Easter Bunny proudly boost of his victory but Diedrich feels that he truly won due to being able partake of millions of leftover eggs. Event Items Gaia NPC Items * * * * Other Items * Winning & Consolation prize * * zOMG! Items Cheeps * * * * Golden Egg * ** ** Recipe Items * * * * * * Loot Items * * * Crafted Items * * * * * * Gaia Shop Items Map:Back Alley Bargains * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Gaia Achievements * Bunny Spotter * Bunny Hunter * Bunny Hoarder Gallery General gallery Easter2k11_easter_announce.jpg|Event banner Easter2k11_diedrichlanding.jpg|TEAM DIEDRICH landing page Easter2k11_ecorplanding-2.jpg|TEAM ECORP landing page Easter2k11_bunnies_headergif_sm.gif|Header gif Easter2k11_whatshotmodule_homepage_bkgd.jpg| Easter2k11_whatshotmodule_homepage_thumb.jpg| Easter2k11_easter2011_bg.jpg| Easter2k11_offline_announce.jpg| Easter2k11_easter-diedrich-bg.png| Easter2k11_easter-bunny-bg.png| Easter2k11_QTD.jpg|Example of a Gaians being surrounded by bunnies GA_Bunny_Spotter.png|Gaia Achievements - Awarded to players of our 2011 Easter event who caught one bunny. GA_Bunny_Hunter.png|Gaia Achievements - Awarded to players of our 2011 Easter event who caught 20 bunnies. GA_Bunny_Hoarder.png|Gaia Achievements - Awarded to players of our 2011 Easter event who caught every possible bunny. Pm_npc_EBandD.jpg|PM from Easter Bunny and Diedrich Team Diedrich gallery Easter2k11_forum_header_deidrich02.png|Chosen Diedrich Easter2k11_EasterEgg_Diedrich.jpg|Diedrich Easter eggs Easter2k11_joyous_diedrich.gif|Joyous Diedrich Easter2k11_EggFound-D1.jpg|Collected 1 Easter2k11_EggFound-D50.jpg|Collected 50 Easter2k11_EggFound-D51.jpg|Collected 51 Easter2k11_EggFound-D200.jpg|Collected 200 Easter2k11_EggFound-D201.jpg|Collected 201 Pm_npc_Diedrich2.jpg|PM from Diedrich Team E CORP gallery Easter2k11_forum_header_robot02.png|Chosen Easter Bunny Easter2k11_EasterEgg_Bunny.jpg|Easter Bunny Easter eggs Easter2k11_joyous_bunny.gif|Joyous Easter Bunny Easter2k11_EggFound-EB1.jpg|Collected 1 Easter2k11_EggFound-EB50.jpg|Collected 50 Easter2k11_EggFound-EB51.jpg|Collected 51 Easter2k11_EggFound-EB200.jpg|Collected 200 Easter2k11_EggFound-EB201.jpg|Collected 201 Pm_npc_EasterBunny.jpg|PM from Easter Bunny Additional info Site feedback * Since egg hunting has become quite regular for Easter events the reviews for it this year were mostly negative for the egg hunting as Gaians felt it took too long to collect the amount of eggs needed for a reward and also support their team, which was a new part for an Easter event. * Even though the appearance of an egg was random and functioned the same for all, some Gaians thought that the amount of time before another egg to appear was spaced too far, even mistaking the process of collecting being exclusive to the Easter forum. This is false criticism as egg collecting was site wide except for Guilds, which events in general never included the guild feature. There was also criticism over the amount of eggs each side was collecting for which team, each side believing that the event was rigged in favor of which ever character was not chosen. * However, positive reviews were for the collection of bunnies was complimented for being clever and interactive, it was a new aspect to Gaia events and incorporated an overlay. The feedback for the items were mixed as they were not Easter themed compared to previous items. Technical issues Site & Forum * One of the forty-four bunnies (the Hipster Bunny) was invisible for 3 days due to a minor link error. * The obtaining of the 'Like Bunny' caused confusion due to its design holding the Facebook logo and color. Gaians interpreted that the bunny was gotten by connecting their Gaia account to their Facebook account, clicking the Facebook square on the navigation bar, or liking a thread. As it turned out the bunny was gotten by clicking on the Starz Anime Player page, however, Gaians outside of the USA noticed the page would not load for them. * From April 20 onward there were reports of a slight miss count of eggs. When an egg was collected the total on the reward page would show one less egg compared to the event forum banner, it usually took another egg to have the real total which was likely the reward page total. Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Originally the idea for the event did not include the robo Easter Bunny, as Gaia Staff believed him to be an unpopular character among Gaians. However, a fanthread and suggestions convinced staff enough to incorporate him into the event. It is unknown how the original event would have gone if not for Gaian influence. * In the Mini Comic, "Bunnyfire of the Vanities", the scenario plays out similar to the 2k6: Zurg Santa|Christmas 2k6 event, wherein a character volunteered to do the task for an Event due to the Holiday character not being present. In that case it was Zurg Alien 02 who played Santa Claus due to Santa being a cow at the time. * In the Mini-Comic, "Diedrich Everlasting", it is discovered that Diedrich may possibly be impervious to damage and maybe death. * Gaians usually associate the robo Easter Bunny with explosions due to his handing out of exploding Clock Eggs during the Easter 2k8 event. This event also included the item Robotic Bunny Ears exploding when a Gaian posed a certain way. * This is the fifth time for the Quote Transmitted Disease to appear. The bunnies collected would accumulate around the avatar, the bunnies would also shift positions every time the page was refreshed. * The Easter eggs were done in theme of which ever team was chosen. For this Easter event the eggs appeared near the top of a forum or thread, instead of scattered around in various direction. Having the eggs near the top was an attempt to prevent Fake Egg scamming. * A common rumor and fast spread action that happens during Easter egg hunting is the trigger / keyword word rumor and the timed rumor. The trigger rumor starts off with a few threads by Gaians stating that eggs will appear if Easter related words are typed. This action is proven false as the eggs appear randomly all over the site and no Easter event has ever had a trigger word for an egg to appear. * The timed rumor comes from Gaians believing that a certain amount of time must pass before collecting an egg. This is proven false as eggs can appear randomly at any moment and even one after another if the user did the Click here to return instead of right clicking on the egg to open a new window/tab and closing it, thus not knowing if another egg would have been present. References External links * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/diedrich * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/ecorp * Announcement forum * * * * * Event forum * Forum - http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/f.717/ Easter 2011 * * Other * Staff notices * * * * * * * Category:Easter Day Event